


Countdown

by Lopithecus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all up to chance. What if Sam didn't ask to be picked up? What if Dean wasn't running late? What if Castiel left a little earlier? What if...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know where this idea came from, just popped into my head so I had to write it down. Hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn’t belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Eric Kripke.
> 
> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net on: Apr 2, 2013

**June 10th, 2013 10:18 PM Wednesday**

“He’s gone, there’s no bringing him back.” The EMT announces, looking down at the mangled body of the dark haired man as they rush to the hospital in the ambulance. “I think he died on impact.” The sirens are blaring all around but he pays no attention to them as he turns his attention to the other passenger. The man is lying on the gurney, staring at the lifeless body of the other man’s, his green eyes looking vacant.

“I killed him?” He asks faintly, looking dazed.

The EMT looks at the assistant. “Did we get a name from him?”

The woman nods, looking at the paper that is attached to a clipboard. “Mr. Dean Winchester.”

“What about him?” He motions to the body lying in the next gurney.

The woman answers as if she’s done this many times before, looking at another clipboard. “The ID in his wallet says Castiel Novak.”

The patient that is alive, Dean, involuntarily shakes, tears escaping his eyes as he replays what happened in his mind. “It’s all my fault.”

    **June 10th, 2013 6:00 AM Wednesday**

Dean lies in bed, staring at the bedside clock with its bright blue lights and blaring alarm. He reminds himself to get another one that has orange lights instead of blue. Dean then reaches over and slaps the button on top of the clock to turn off the alarm. It was screaming out _Heaven_ by Bryan Adams.

He groans as he pushes himself up and out of bed, feeling his stomach growl with hunger. He could feel today was going to be boring. As he passes the living room he turns on the television, hitting the volume on the remote to raise it. He switches the channel to the news, awaiting the announcement of today’s weather as he makes his way to the kitchen.

His apartment has an open floor plan so he can easily see the screen of the TV from the kitchen counter. He pulls out a bowl and a box of cereal as the weather man predicts rain later in the week. He pours the flakes in the deep, white bowl and then he grabs the milk. It sloshes as he opens it and as he starts to tip the contents into the mixture to moisten the cereal, chunks fall out of the one gallon milk jug. He sighs and pours the rest of the liquid in the sink, listening to the sound it makes. Yep, it’s going to be a bad day.

**June 10th, 2013 6:30 AM Wednesday**

Castiel is in the shower and he’s happy. Today his older brother, Gabriel, is getting married to his high school sweetheart, Becky Rosen. Personally, Castiel thinks they are a quirky couple but perfect for each other. Castiel smiles to himself as he turns off the hot water and steps out of the tub. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist, walking slowly to his room to get dressed.

He’ll be going to work for half the day until 11:00 that way he can make it to Gabriel’s to help him finish getting ready and get ready himself. He’s his big brother’s best man. He’ll be wearing a black suit with a black tie and a white button up undershirt. Gabriel, though he wanted to have the wedding in just his underwear, will be wearing a white suit with a white button up shirt underneath. He’ll also have a black bowtie to accompany the outfit.

Castiel quickly gets dressed in his normal attire; a black suit that isn’t as fancy as the one he’ll be wearing for the wedding, blue tie, and a tan overcoat. He grabs a protein bar from the cabinet out in the kitchen and then goes out to his car. He enters the driver’s side of his dark blue _Subaru Legacy_ and buckles in his seat belt. He pulls out of his driveway the same way he does every morning and drives down the road, ready for a day of work. It’s going to be a great day.

**June 10th, 2013 8:27 AM Wednesday**

Dean is working on someone’s _2007 Nissan Altima_ when he hears his brother’s voice calling out to him. “Hey Dean.”

Dean looks up from his place under the black hood, ratchet wrench in hand. “Hey Sammy, what’s going on?”

“Just come to visit my best big brother.” He says as he steps up beside Dean.

“Okay,” Dean straightens out and stretches. “What do you want?”

Sam shrugs. “What makes you think I want something?”

“Because you never call me ‘best brother’... ever.” Dean points out, bending over again to continue his work on the car.

“Okay fine.” Sam begins. “I need a ride.”

“Now?” Sam shakes his head no. “Where and when Sammy?”

“Tonight.” His brother says as if it’s not a big deal. “A friend of mine from school is borrowing my car and I need a ride home from my study session with another friend.”

Sam is going to Stanford to become a lawyer. He and Dean both moved to California so they wouldn’t be separated. Now it seems like Sam has an endless supply of friends, and he didn’t even make friends all that easily in high school. “Why can’t this friend that you’ll be studying with take you home?”

Sam clears his throat and fidgets, switching what foot is bearing the weight. “Well... we’re technically not going to be studying, we’re-”

Dean cuts him off. “Sammy,” He playfully hits Sam on the side of the arm. “I’m proud of you, finally going to a party.”

“Shut up Dean.” Dean chuckles. “Anyways, there’s alcohol so I need a designated driver.”

Dean chuckles some more. “Okay, fine Sammy. What time?”

“Ten.” Sam says then waves goodbye. Dean watches his little brother’s retreating back.

**June 10th, 2013 8:50 AM Wednesday**

Castiel is sitting in his office, staring at a stack of papers that need to be done before he leaves for the day. He looks up when there is a knock at the door, however. “Hey Castiel, fancy getting a coffee?”

He smiles at the older man, Balthazar, who is dressed in an outfit not particularly appropriate for work. “Sure.”

Castiel gets up and they both walk down to the cafeteria. “So, today is the day right? Your big brother is getting married?”

“Yep.” He answers in his gruff voice.

Balthazar continues as he starts to brew a new cup of coffee. “What time you leaving work?”

Castiel watches the dark liquid stream into the pitcher. “I’m leaving at eleven today.”

“I wish I could go.” Balthazar says in his British accent.

“Yeah,” Castiel chuckles. “I would love to see what chaos you and Gabriel would come up with.”

“Hey,” Balthazar playfully hits Castiel’s arm. “We’re not that bad together.”

Castiel just hums and pours himself a cup of coffee in one of the white disposable Styrofoam cups. He then walks back to his desk with Balthazar in tow, the older man telling him a story about his cousin.

**June 10th, 2013 10:34 AM Wednesday**

Dean is on a break. He accidentally jammed his hand while putting the hood down on a _2013_ _Ford Fusion_ , causing it to swell to twice its normal size. He insisted that he is fine, that he has a high pain tolerance, to his boss, but the old man would have none of it. Now he’s sitting on a bench, watching the other workers sweating their asses off while tinkering with other vehicles.

He sighs noisily, wishing he could be under the hood of that nice _1963 Corvette_. He’s bored and wants to do anything to get his mind thinking of anything other than how bored he is. He sighs again.

Dean then gets up and walks slowly to the water cooler, eyeing a woman’s bottom on the way. She’s bent over the hood of a _2004 Honda Civic_ looking mighty fine. He would love to hit that.

Dean smiles to himself as he pushes the button on the water cooler to fill his white Styrofoam cup. He knows she would totally be into it, if her flirting had anything to say. Once his cup is filled he turns around and watches her work, sipping his water slowly. Once done, he finally goes back to work himself.

    **June 10th, 2013 12:02 PM Wednesday**

Castiel is standing outside the door, waiting for his big brother to come out in his suit. “I don’t trust you with your tie little bro, you’ll manage to fuck it up somehow.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “I can tie a tie perfectly fine.”

The door opens a crack and Gabriel’s head pops out. “Then how come your tie is on backwards?” His head disappears.

Castiel looks down at the cloth that is hanging around his neck. It’s the one he wore to work because he has yet to change into the suit he needs to wear for the wedding. Castiel blushes. “I was in a rush.”

The door opens all the way and his brother steps out of the bathroom. “Yeah, sure.” Gabriel does a little twirl. “So, how do I look?”

“Fine.” Castiel steps into the bathroom with his suit in hand.

“Fine? Just fine?” Castiel shuts the door in Gabriel’s face with a small chuckle.

**June 10th, 2013 3:00 PM Wednesday**

Dean is finally leaving for a lunch break; however, he hardly considers it a lunch with it being so close to supper. He drives to the diner that he always eats at during his lunch hour. When he manages to finally find a parking spot, he enters the diner and immediately he can smell the burgers that are cooking on the grill.

“Dean Winchester,” The cook, Bobby Singer, comes up to him. “you are late once again.”

“Yeah, I had to finish up on this _2008 Dodge Avenger._ ” He sits down in one of the booths, not even needing to read the menu. “It was a wreck, needed a lot of work. I think it was in a car crash.”

“Well,” Bobby begins. “I’m sure you fixed her right up.”

Dean smiles proudly. “Sure did.” Bobby then goes back out into the kitchen, claiming he’ll get working on Dean’s usual, a double bacon cheeseburger.

When his food comes out Bobby takes a break, letting the other cook work on all the other orders. “So, how’s Sam?”

“He’s fine.” Dean answers in-between bites. “The little goody-good is going to a party tonight, going to be drinking too so he wants me to pick him up at ten.”

“Sam?” Bobby’s eyes go wide. “Our Sam who cares more about his grades than anything else?”

“Yeah, I was surprised too.” Dean takes another gigantic bite of his burger and chuckles. “He’s growing up Bobby.”

Bobby smiles fondly. “Sure is.”

**June 10th, 2013 8:30 PM Wednesday**

The after party screams Gabriel. There’s wine, candy, and even a chocolate fountain. Castiel grabs a wine glass and fills it with the plentiful wine. He sips at the liquid as he looks around the room.

“Cheer up brother!” Gabriel yells into his ear, stretching his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “I just got married to the most perfect woman in the world.”

“I already congratulated you.” Castiel wiggles out of Gabriel’s embrace.

“I know.” Gabriel smiles at him, looking giddy. “This is the best day of my life, besides when you were born.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You were two, you can’t possibly remember that.”

Gabriel nods enthusiastically. “But I do bro, and it was amazing.”

Castiel chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. “Anyways Gabriel, I have to go soon. It’s getting late.”

“You think eight-thirty is late?” Gabriel asks as he looks at his watch. “Come on bro, stay a little longer.”

Castiel sighs, looking right at Gabriel’s puppy dog eyes. “Fine, I’ll stay a bit longer.”

“Good, because you’re staying until past midnight!” Gabriel cheers as he claps Castiel on the back and skips away.

“No Gabriel,” Castiel calls after. “I didn’t mean that late!”

**June 10th, 2013 9:23 PM Wednesday**

Dean is running late. He has to get to Sam’s friend’s house in about thirty minutes or suffer the wrath of Sam Winchester for being late. He runs his hands under the hot water and splashes the water on his face, trying to rid his skin of all the grease.

He runs the water until it runs clear then shuts the faucet off, listening to the handles creek. Dean quickly dries his hands and face off, running out of the bathroom as if the room is on fire. He jumps into his _1967 Chevy Impala_ , puts it in drive, and peels out of there.

He drives about ten over the speed limit, not wanting to kill himself just because he’s running late with picking up his little brother. Dean reaches down to his stereo and turns it on, hoping it’ll distract him some.

He’s kind of nervous. Sam has never gone to a party before as far as he knows, and one that has alcohol makes him scared for his little brother. It’s not Sam’s personality and Dean thinking of him getting drunk doesn’t sit well with him. He steps on the gas pedal just a little more, feeling his heart pound hard in his chest. Something doesn’t feel right and Dean is getting anxious.

He’s approaching a red light, twenty-seven minutes after getting off work, when his cell rings, _(I Just) Died In Your Arms_ By Cutting Crew playing on the radio.

**June 10th, 2013 9:50 PM Wednesday**

Castiel finally got away from the wedding after party that Gabriel never wanted to end and managed to make his way home. He said goodbye to his brother, telling him that he’ll come over tomorrow to check up on him. Gabriel then promptly responded by saying that he’ll be “doing things” with his wife so he better not see Castiel’s face tomorrow.

Castiel chuckles with the memory. Though Gabriel can be a big pain in the ass, you can’t help but love the guy and Castiel loves his brother more than anything in this world. He would do anything for him and he knows Gabriel would do the same for him.

As he drives the radio is softly playing. Castiel thinks it’s a song called _(I just) Died In Your Arms_ but he doesn’t know whom it’s from. He doesn’t particularly care for the song either, the genre not to his taste. He deals with it though, deciding to not have the energy to try and change the station.

Castiel is following the speed limit and looks in front of him to the bright green light shining ahead at the cross intersection. It’s dark and he’s not close enough to see any other car coming, especially a black one.

**June 10th, 2013 10:00 PM Wednesday**

The caller ID said Sammy so Dean answered it. Now he’s getting an earful from his brother being late. “Yes, Sammy, I know I’m late but I had to work.”

“Yeah but now I’m stuck standing here amongst drunk, horny people.” Sam says into the phone.

Dean chuckles. “Did you get laid?”

“Shut up Dean.” Comes from the phone.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Jeez, you’re a cranky drunk.”

He hears his little brother sighing on the other end. “I’m actually not drunk.” There’s a pause, as if Sam is expecting Dean to say something. “My friend is, though, so I need you to pick me up still.”

“Yeah yeah, Sam, I’ll be there in like twenty minutes just-” There’s a pop, like an explosion, as glass is broken from the windshield and side windows.

He can’t hear for a minute as his body goes forward, his head and chest hitting the steering wheel hard. The air is knocked out of him and for a minute he thinks he’s going to suffocate.

Then there’s the sound of squealing tires and more glass breaking, he can even hear the metal that the car is formed from crunching in on itself. He feels that the car is still moving though he’s no longer able to move because of the dash and wheel being in the way.

When the car does finally stop skidding on the road, everything seems to be in an artificial calm. His head hurts and he can feel the blood dripping down the side of his face. He’s breathing heavily, his side emanating immense pain. Dean is shaking as he tries to maneuver through the glass and crumpled metal to try and get out.

“Dean?” He hears somewhere. He digs through the shards erratically, cutting his hand more than they already are. He finds his cell under the seat. “Sammy?”

“Dean, what happened?” He climbs out the driver’s side window, his door not opening.

Dean tries to stop shaking but he can’t, shaking so bad that he can’t even stand. “I... I think I was in an accident Sammy.”

“What?” Dean hears the alarm in Sam. “Where are you? I’ll call an ambulance.”

He doesn’t answer him; he just stares at the other car, the one he hit. It rolled, he can tell by all the wrecked cars he’s seen in his mechanic job, and he hit dead center of the driver’s side door. “Oh my-.” He notices how shocked he sounds so he stops talking.

“Where are you?” His brother tries again but still Dean doesn’t answer.

There’s no one else around and Dean’s heart is pounding in his throat. Bile comes up and he throws up at the side of him. Once he’s finished he tells Sam where he is with a shaky voice and then hangs up. He crawls to the other car, it only being a few feet away from where his _Impala_ is. What he sees turns his stomach.

There’s a guy in the driver’s seat, blood coming from his head. His eyes are shut and he’s not moving. If you ignore the blood, you can say he is sleeping. Tears form in Dean’s eyes. “Come on man, wake up, please.”

The guy doesn’t move and Dean panics. He hears the sirens in the distance and he tries to calm himself but he can’t. He’s gasping for breath, the panic rising in his chest. “You can’t be dead, please don’t be dead.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
